


after dark

by kristopher24



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Moriarty is Dead, POV Sebastian Moran, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristopher24/pseuds/kristopher24
Summary: the aftermath of the reichenbach fall.( no correlation with bbc sherlock at all. this is novel-based. )
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	after dark

the porcelain white skin riddled in salt water and the drenched formal evening wear lying on the slab of marble beneath a light from above. it was as if the heavens has come to its call.

the casket seemed too shabby for such a divine lighting. of course, it was a morgue so it was to be expected but it didn't make it feel any less like an insult to the corpse its carrying.

that 'corpse' was james moriarty.

and the one who is narrating, is sebastian moran.

a man who's witnessing his master, his mentor, his lover, finally falling into the grasp of death after all these years, dancing with danger. he couldn't help but laugh - dry and hoarse -- with horrid eyes watching upon the droplets of sea water running down his former superior's face.

it was haunting. a nightmare that would never end.

it didn't take long before he, a man called as the 'second most dangerous man in london' fell onto his knees and broke down on the cold hard ground. his face in his palms, his breathing was uneven, as if there was someone clawing at the back of his throat.

mocking him endlessly.

'the man you served is now dead, what are you gonna do now?'

it felt horrifying. the tightness in his chest, the rapid beating of his heart, the spiralling thoughts in his brain. it was overwhelming.

it was the most he had ever think.

and unfortunately, his boss would have find it humorous that he's thinking so much.

his boss..  
moriarty..

no, james.

with shaken legs, he stood up once again to glance onto james moriarty. even in death, his appearance was calm, collected. not a sign of struggle in sight. nothing. he's even ready for his death.

what a foolish prick, he was.

such a stupid fucking prick.

dumbass prick that didn't fucking had a better plan.

stupid bastard, stupid bastard, stupid FUCKING BASTARD!

stupid bastard. stupid..

moran stopped. he could felt an unknown warmth on his face. he felt tears. its all crumbling down. his world, its all tearing itself down one by one. all the disbelief, anger and sorrow. merged into a big terrifying scream of anguish that echoed through the walls of the morgue.

and yet, moriarty stayed silent. unmoving. dead.

'god. i hate you. bastard.'


End file.
